


Starry Sky

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Stars, awww, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re in love with him, and he’s in love with you, and it’s like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground.</p><p> - scntrx (tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Sky

Touka studied the half ghoul sat beside her, reading. His face contorted in many emotions as he indulged himself. The young ghoul couldn’t help but stare, he was truly beautiful. Like a night sky littered with stars. Her heart sped up and her stomach was swamped with elephants, how could this simple dork cause her these feelings? She asked herself. Kaneki was just Kaneki he wasn’t anything special, he was just someone who got caught up in a terrible situation. He was just some book nerd whose passion for books could put passion itself to shame. Yet when he spoke to her with that look of admiration or blabbered on about books, he made her feel so beautiful, he made her feel as if she wasn’t some flesh eating monster. What hurt her most though, was that he was always looking at the ground around her, was she not good enough to stare at directly, it almost hit home thinking about it. While she found him utterly beautiful Kaneki handsome beautiful like a shining star, he found the dirt beneath her feet more intriguing. 

 

Kaneki peeked up from the corner of his eyes as he read; Touka was staring down at her feet with a look of thought upon her face. He was in a trance staring at her, she was like his sun. No matter how rude , cold or tough she could come off as , Touka always brightened up his day and his life , she had made his situation a lot better then what it was by just being beside him. Her purple hair covered the eyes he could stare at forever as she faced downwards, he yearned to reach out and brush it back to catch a glimpse of something beautiful. But just like the sun you couldn’t stare directly for too long as the sun would eventually leave. And leave is just what Touka did. She pushed herself off and left without a word, Kaneki was left with his book and his thoughts spinning. He couldn’t help but feel cold and empty without Touka by his side in silence or conversation. He needed her like plants needed the sun to grow. 

 

But just like the starry sky and sun they could never be out at the same time.


End file.
